Welcome to Paradise
Welcome to Paradise is the third episode of the sixth season of and one hundred and fourteenth episode of the series overall. Summary TROUBLE AT THE SWIMMING HOLE — In an attempt to bring some fun back into their lives, Elena persuades Caroline to meet her at the swimming hole where she plans to introduce her to Liam. Tyler, still working on controlling his anger issues, asks Liv for a favor and is surprised when she makes an unexpected confession. Stefan arrives back in Mystic Falls looking for Enzo and is caught off guard when he notices a strange change in Elena. Meanwhile, at the lake, Enzo’s actions cause Matt to make a startling revelation, and Jeremy makes a discovery about the anti-magic spell that could potentially put Elena’s life in danger. Elsewhere, Damon and Bonnie stumble upon clues that lead them to believe they’re not alone. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Guest Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Emily C. Chang as Ivy (corpse) *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah *Marco James as Liam Davis Guest Cast *Chris Wood as Kai Co-Starring *Jayson Warner Smith as Dean *Matthew Barnes as Jay *Marshay Weaver as Halter Girl Uncredited *Trey McGriff as Diner Patron *Andrew Robert Scott as Frat Guy Trivia *Antagonists: Kai, Stefan and Tripp. *This episode reveals the magic purification spell the Travelers cast around Mystic Falls can undo the effects of vampire mind compulsion. This also establishes vampire compulsion as being based in non-Traditional Magic, as it was Dark Magic that gave vampires the ability in the first place. *This episode establishes that there is vervain in the 1994 Prison World, as Kai uses it to weaken Damon by lacing it in multiple bottles of bourbon at the grocery store. * This is the first episode where we'll see the post-compulsion Elena, who no longer remembers that she was in love with Damon and, as a result, believes him to be a monster. * Alaric doesn't appear in this episode. * Caroline admits to Elena that Enzo is one of the more stable people in her life at the moment. * Matt reveals that he has known Jay, who was killed by Enzo, since he was ten, and is initially surprised that Jay is a Vampire Hunter. *Caroline tells Enzo not to mention Damon around Elena, nor the fact that she was involved with him, and threatens to kill him if he doesn't comply. She later told him she would also kill him if he brought up Stefan to her. *Stefan realizes that Elena no longer has memories of being in love with Damon, which has made her dislike him, as she can only remember the horrible things he has done, such as when he killed Jeremy in The Return. *Elena tells Stefan that she's inspired by seeing people getting well in the hospital and that it feels right for her to be studying medicine to eventually become a doctor. *Elena is trying to get Caroline to come back to college after she spent the night in the dorms with her. By the end of the episode, Caroline has agreed to move back in with Elena, and will also end up re-enrolling in classes between episodes. *After an encounter with a girl Caroline compelled earlier, Jeremy eventually figured out that if anybody is compelled and then enters Mystic Falls, his/her compulsion is stripped away as soon as they cross the anti-magic barrier. **This implies that everyone who has ever been compelled to forget a vampire attack who has entered the Mystic Falls borders since the Magic Purification Spell was cast may remember everything they were compelled to forget. This also applies for people who have been compelled to do things they wouldn't ordinarily do of their own volition. *As a result of the anti-magic spell removing vampire compulsion, it can be assumed that Sarah knows that Elena is a vampire who attacked her, which could become a threat for both Elena and Caroline, as the latter of whom compelled her to forget Elena did it. **Sarah doesn't give away that she recognizes Elena when Elena introduces herself as Jeremy's sister, but she does later reveal that she remembered that Elena fed on her in Black Hole Sun. *Damon's car is seen in this episode. **When Damon gets in the car he recalls his memory of Elena in Home, when they drove Damon's car into the Grill to trigger the explosion that would sacrifice the Travelers. *Enzo meets Tyler and Matt in this episode. *Bonnie is finally able to do magic again, after Kai motivated her into triggering her powers by putting Damon's life in danger. **Kai tells Damon and Bonnie that it's Bonnie magic that will free them from the mysterious dimension where they are currently trapped. *Tyler learns that Liv has feelings for him. *Stefan helps Tripp to capture Enzo in order to get revenge on him for killing Ivy in the previous episode. *Liam kisses Elena in this episode, despite her attempts to set him up with Caroline. *When confronted by Elena about her feelings for Stefan, Caroline admits that she may have had some. * This episodes firmly establishes that the timeline of and The Originals currently takes place in 2012 when Damon tells Bonnie he doesn't remember where he parked his car eighteen years ago. **Also, Elena and Stefan's relationship is established in this episode as having ended two years ago (in 2010) when Elena tells Liam that she isn't involved with Stefan anymore, though she once was. *Elena takes Caroline, Tyler and Matt to the spot where they would go and get wasted while their parents were grilling together by the swimming hole, where she admits to them that she feels like they are all drifting apart in the aftermath of Damon and Bonnie's deaths and many of their resurrections in the previous season. Body Count *Jay - Stabbed in the neck; killed by Enzo *Shirley - Exsanguinated; killed by Enzo Locations *Savannah, Georgia **Dean's Garage *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena and Caroline's dorm room ***Alaric's classroom **Diner *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **The Woods ***The Swimming Hole/Lake **Bar *1994 Prison World **Bell's Grocery Store **Salvatore Boarding House Continuity * Tyler was last seen in I'll Remember. * This is the first time since You're Undead To Me that we'll see Elena in a bikini. Though it was only the bikini top, as she was wearing jean shorts. The bikini Nina wears in this episode is her own, like it was in You're Undead To Me. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kai. *This episode marks the 70th appearance of Tyler Lockwood on the show. * This was the first episode since Graduation that Bonnie Bennett has performed magic. *Damon's car was last seen in Home, when it was destroyed by him crashing it into the Mystic Grill with Elena in the passenger seat. *Stefan and Elena's breakup was referenced by both of them in a conversation with Liam. They broke up in We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, when Elena admitted to Stefan she had feelings for Damon. Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.96 million viewers in the USA, 0.29 million more than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #StefansRevenge Cultural References *" " is a song by , released on their 1994 album . *Redneck: a term used to describe those people in the USA who subscribe to "country living." *" " was a TV series starring David Hasselhoff that ran from 1989 to 2001. * Welcome to Paradise is a 2007 drama movie. Quotes :Stefan: "My girlfirend Ivy... Somebody killed her last night. I need to find him and kill him. I need a few days off." :Elena (to Stefan): "...swimming hole today. You should come." :Stefan (to Elena): "Will Enzo be there?" :Tripp: "Can't have you killing. You never know whose eyes are watching." :Caroline (to Enzo): "Is that blood? Or Pie?" :Enzo (to Caroline): "Shirley." :Bonnie (to Damon Salvatore): "Did you just see that?" :Enzo: "You've got to be bloody kidding!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 1 - Welcome to Paradise HD The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 6x03 Webclip 3 - Welcome to Paradise HD The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Welcome to Paradise Pictures |-|Promotional= Stefanleaves.jpg Stero6x03.jpg Elena6x03.jpg Elenaliam.jpg Stefanliam.jpg Jerlena6x03.jpg Jeremy 6x03.jpg Jeremy_and_Caroline_6x3.jpg 6x04 jeremy.png Welcometoparadise.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x03..jpg Jer S6.jpg |-|Screencaps= 603-001~Stefan.jpg 603-002-Dean-Stefan.jpg 603-003~Stefan~Dean.jpg 603-004-Stefan.jpg 603-005~Stefan-Dean.jpg 603-006-Caroline-Elena-Bonnie Photo.jpg 603-007-Elena~Caroline.jpg 603-008-Caroline.jpg 603-009-Elena~Caroline.jpg 603-010~Elena~Caroline.jpg 603-011~Caroline.jpg 603-012-Matt-Tripp.jpg 603-013-Matt.jpg 603-014~Matt-Tripp.jpg 603-015~Matt~Tripp.jpg 603-016~Sarah~Jeremy.jpg 603-017-Sarah.jpg 603-018~Sarah-Jeremy.jpg 603-019-Sarah.jpg 603-020-Jeremy.jpg 603-021-Olivia-Tyler-Luke.jpg 603-022~Tyler-Olivia-Luke.jpg 603-023~Luke-Tyler~Olivia.jpg 603-024~Liam-Elena.jpg 603-025~Stefan-Elena.jpg 603-026-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-027-Bonnie-Damon.jpg 603-028-Damon.jpg 603-029-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-030-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-031-Elena~Stefan.jpg 603-032~Elena-Stefan.jpg 603-033-Stefan.jpg 603-034~Elena~Stefan.jpg 603-035-Elena-Stefan.jpg 603-036-Caroline.jpg 603-037~Caroline-Enzo.jpg 603-038~Caroline~Enzo.jpg 603-039-Caroline.jpg 603-040~Caroline-Enzo.jpg 603-041-Damon.jpg 603-042-Bonnie.jpg 603-043~Bonnie~Damon.jpg 603-044-Damon.jpg 603-045~Damon~Bonnie-Bell's.jpg 603-046-Stefan-Elena.jpg 603-047-Liam-Elena.jpg 603-048~Stefan-Elena.jpg 603-049-Stefan~Elena.jpg 603-050-Damon.jpg 603-051~Elena~Damon.jpg 603-052-Damon.jpg 603-053-Bonnie.jpg 603-054-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-055-Elena~Liam~Stefan.jpg 603-056~Elena.jpg 603-057-Liam.jpg 603-058-Elena~Jeremy~Sarah.jpg 603-059~Elena-Jeremy.jpg 603-060~Sarah-Matt.jpg 603-061-Tyler~Matt.jpg 603-062-Tyler.jpg 603-063-Tyler-Matt~Jay.jpg 603-064-Tyler-Matt.jpg 603-065-Elena.jpg 603-066-Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-067-Tyler-Matt.jpg 603-068~Matt~Tyler-Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-069~Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-070-Bonnie.jpg 603-071-Damon.jpg 603-072-Damon~Bonnie.jpg 603-073-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-074-Bonnie.jpg 603-075-Damon.jpg 603-076-Damon.jpg 603-077-Kai.jpg 603-078-Damon.jpg 603-079-Kai~Damon.jpg 603-080-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-081-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-082-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-083-Elena~Liam.jpg 603-084-Elena.jpg 603-085-Enzo.jpg 603-086-Stefan.jpg‎ 603-087-Enzo~Stefan.jpg 603-088-Enzo-Stefan.jpg 603-089-Jay.jpg 603-090-Caroline.jpg 603-091-Caroline.jpg 603-092~Caroline-Halter Girl.jpg 603-093-Jeremy-Caroline.jpg 603-094~Jeremy-Caroline.jpg 603-095-Enzo-Stefan.jpg 603-096-Enzo~Stefan.jpg 603-097~Enzo-Stefan.jpg 603-098~Enzo~Caroline-Stefan.jpg 603-099~Kai-Damon-Bell's.jpg 603-100-Damon.jpg 603-101-Kai-Damon.jpg 603-102~Kai-Damon-Bell's.jpg 603-103-Kai.jpg 603-104~Kai-Damon.jpg 603-105~Kai~Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-106-Kai-Bell's.jpg 603-107-Damon.jpg 603-108-Bonnie.jpg 603-109-Tyler.jpg 603-110-Matt.jpg 603-111~Matt-Enzo-Tyler.jpg 603-112~Matt-Enzo~Jay-Tyler.jpg 603-113-Caroline.jpg 603-114-Caroline-Stefan.jpg 603-115-Caroline~Stefan.jpg 603-116~Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-117-Caroline~Elena.jpg 603-118-Jeremy~Halter Girl.jpg 603-119-Elena-Caroline~Jeremy.jpg 603-120~Elena-Jeremy.jpg 603-121-Elena-Caroline.jpg 603-122-Elena-Caroline-Jeremy.jpg 603-123-Kai.jpg 603-124-Damon.jpg 603-125-Bonnie~Kai.jpg 603-126-Bonnie-Damon-Kai.jpg 603-127-Bonnie-Damon.jpg 603-128-Matt~Tyler.jpg 603-129-Matt-Tyler.jpg 603-130-Matt-Tyler~Liv.jpg 603-131~Tyler-Liv.jpg 603-132-Tyler~Liv.jpg 603-133-Elena.jpg 603-134-Jeremy.jpg 603-135-Caroline.jpg 603-136~Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-137-Caroline.jpg 603-138-Tripp~Enzo.jpg 603-139-Tripp~Enzo.jpg 603-140-Tripp-Enzo.jpg 603-141~Tripp-Stefan~Enzo.jpg 603-142-Tripp-Enzo~Stefan.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six